24: Code Name Romulus
by Steve DeWitt
Summary: Jack and CTU face their greatest challenge as they defend Los Angeles from terrorists who have obtained a 25th century extra-terrestrial neurotoxin from the Romulans. This is a 24/Star Trek: The Original Series crossover
1. Chapter 1

24: Code Name Romulus.

The following story takes place between 11:00 AM and 12 PM.

Jack Bauer wasn't sure when he first realized that one of the two men shaking hands across the street was going to die. He didn't know whether the short man with the scraggly beard would shoot first or if he would fall victim to the taller man with sunglasses. All he knew was that if he tried to interfere, it could prevent him from finding out which city was the target of a lethal release of neurotoxin.

A third man wearing an expensive looking green and silver tracksuit appeared with a briefcase in hand. His hair was straight, black and looked like it was cut by someone who put a bowl over his head. It seemed like his ear was misshapen, but that could have been an illusion. A woman with similar features accompanied him. She was similar looking enough to be a sister or at least a cousin.

The man in the tracksuit grimly surveyed the area. His features were sharp and regal. He did not seem to like the shorter, heavier man.

Jack put down his binoculars and slipped back into his hiding place. The man in the tracksuit was a new player. So was his wife/sister/girlfriend or whatever she was. He had to let the team know.

He pushed a few buttons.

"CTU." A familiar voice answered.

"Chloe. This is Jack. Are you getting the transmission?"

"Yes, but it's been going in and out because of the sunspots. Who are these people?"

"The man in sunglasses is Azbek Amook Dureef, a money man for the Ubermistan Liberation Front.

"Nationality?"

"The name's made up. My guess is he's not Ubermistani. His accent is Midwestern, may have been CIA trained. He walks like an American."

"And the others?"

"I have no idea. I think the man in the track suit is named Spartek, not sure if that's a first or last name."

"I'll run a search."

"Make it quick. I think these people will lead us to the neurotoxin." Jack looked at the video monitor. Something was happening. "Spartek and the woman seem out of place."

"How so, Jack?"

Jack turned back toward the four suspects as the discussion led to an argument. One of the men pushed the guy with the briefcase and aimed a gun at his forehead.

Spartek flicked his wrist. A bright red beam of light emanated from the object in his hand and hit the man with the gun in the shoulder.

Bang.

Spartek grabbed his shoulder as the other man crumpled to the ground.

"Jack, what's happening?"

Bauer didn't have time to answer. The woman spotted him. A red beam of light hit the wall behind him. It began to burn.

Another beam hit near his feet.

"Let him go Jurak." The tracksuit man said, holding his arm. "No one will believe him any way."

She fired again.

Bauer felt intense heat and searing pain near his shoulder blade. He let out a scream as a second beam pierced the equipment in his camoflaged pack and hit him in the small of the back. The world around him darkened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The following takes place between stardate 5410.9 and 5411.1

"Captains log Stardate 5410.9." Captain James T. Kirk dictated to the computer. He looked toward the view screen, admiring the planet that filled the bottom three quarters of the display. "After following a Romulan Bird of Prey through a previously undiscovered wormhole in space, we have found ourselves orbiting early 21st century earth while playing cat and mouse with two Romulan vessels. Our ship suffered moderate to severe damage to all systems except life support and communications. For the moment, we only have impulse power and 20 percent of our shields. Chief engineer Scott and his team are toiling diligently to fix what they can.

"It appears that both the Romulan vessels sustained damage. Their cloaking devices are offline. Intercepted communication indicates life support is failing on one of the ships, which appears to have been on a top-secret mission. We are monitoring the situation closely."

First officer Spock waited until Kirk finished his report. "Captain, Lieutenant Uhura and I have been monitoring transmissions from earth. I have developed a filtering algorithm that isolates military and encrypted government transmissions."

Kirk stared up at the thin dark haired Vulcan. "I'm glad to see that you are making use of your spare time, Spock."

Spock's normally emotionless face flashed the tiniest hint of surprise. "Captain, it would be illogical to categorize my activity on the bridge as an idol use of spare time. So far, it appears as if our presence has not been detected. "

"Keep me posted, Spock." Kirk said. "Any idea of what our Romulan counterparts are up to?"

Uhura, who was leaning over a communications display, whirled around. "I've descrambled a communication from what appears to be a United States law enforcement or maybe military intelligence operation. There's something you should see captain."

Kirk who was momentarily distracted by Uhura's sultry brown eyes, hesitated, "Put it on screen, Lieutenant."

"Aye sir." With a flick of the wrist, Uhura transferred the moving images to the main view screen. The dozen or so crewmembers stopped what they were doing to watch.

The crew quietly watched the transmission Jack Bauer sent to CTC. The picture, although fairly sharp, was grainier than they were used to. "I have been trying to improve the sound quality, captain, but the source is of such poor quality."

"Lieutenant," Spock asked. "Why are we looking at this? It seems to be two men having what they called in the early 21st century a business meeting."

"Mr. Spock, the man on the left is a man who was convicted for a series of politically motivated attacks in the United States and throughout Europe. Now here-

"Romulans!" Chekov exclaimed from the navigation helm.

Uhura glanced at Chekov. "Yes. And they were offering to provide neurotoxin to this man. 20,000 liters of Rhodalium gas."

"5,000 liters?" Kirk asked, rising from his command chair. "Treaties outlawed the use of it years ago after the disaster on Sagten Five in the Dalmage system. When the processing plant caught, they estimated that 100 liters were released, and that was enough to kill 20,000 citizens. "

"20,319, to be precise." Spock corrected. "Depending on prevailing winds, a cloud of Rhodalium gas could cover several kilometers before dissipating. Sagten Five was not as densely populated. If even a small percentage of the gas were to be released in a city like New York or Mexico City, it could conceivably kill millions."

"And the Romulans are giving it away like Halloween candy." Kirk mused. "Spock, assemble a 6 person away team. I'll need-"

"Captain, One of the Romulan ships is approaching." Helmsman Sulu reported. "They have locked weapons on us."

"Signal Red Alert." Kirk said. Red lights blinked and a siren wailed throughout the ship. "Shields up. Prepare for evasive-

The bridge shook and lights flickered. Crewmembers grabbed onto whatever they could to stay upright. Most of them failed. A loud explosion momentarily deafened them.

Chekov rose from the ground and rushed back to the helm to check sensors. His eyes widened as he realized a second volley of Photon torpedoes was seconds from impact.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- On the Bridge of The Enterprise

A fierce explosion rocked the Enterprise. Kirk braced himself in the command chair, the calm in the eye of a storm of intercom chatter, the red alert siren, electrical fires, and moans of injured crewmembers. He watched Sulu, his helmsman and Chekov, his navigator scramble back to their seats.

"Prepare to attack. All hands battle stations." Kirk ordered.

Chekov punched a few buttons at the navigation and weapons console. "Phasers armed and ready, captain."

"Fire!" Kirk ordered.

"Aye Captain" Chekov replied, his Russian accent slightly more pronounced than it normally was.

The view screen lit up with flashes of light from phasers hitting against the shields and the hull of the Romulan warbird.

Sulu looked down at his display from the helm. "We have a control circuit malfunction, captain. Phaser banks not responding."

"Evasive maneuvers, starboard. Let's get some distance between us and them"

"Aye, Sir." Sulu said.

The view screen showed a burst of weapons fire. The Enterprise convulsed as an explosion detonated a few meters off the port side.

Sparks leapt from the science station. Spock ignored them. "We're getting damage reports on decks 14 and 26." He calmly provided reports on damage to ships power systems, propulsion, life support, and the hull.

Kirk stared at the view screen intently. He stroked his chin, and watched the Romulan warbird decrease in size as they moved further away.

"The Romulans do not appear to be in pursuit." Sulu said. "They have life support, but otherwise appear to be dead in the water."

"Keep me posted, Mr. Sulu." Kirk rose from the command chair and paced near the helm. "They came out of nowhere, phasers blasting trying to blow us out of the sky. Why?"

"They wanted to cover up a neutral zone infraction, so they fired on our wessel." Chekov offered.

Sulu looked toward the captain. "But they should know that we have already informed Starfleet."

"They have never been too concerned with crossing into the neutral zone in the past. They've been further into Federation territory than this before." Chekov said.

"Five times since the treaty was signed, to be precise." Spock added. "All but one were classified by the Romulans as navigational errors."

"…and the other time was after four Federation Starbases were destroyed. Yes I know" Kirk recalled. "Why would they risk a war over something that could be explained away as a navigational error? Why are there Romulans on earth? What are they up to?"

"They're up to no damn good, Jim." Dr. "Bones" McCoy drawled. "We need to do something."

"It would seem to me that if the Romulans were up to no damn good, as Dr. McCoy eloquently stated, we would need to go to the surface."

Kirk nodded. "Mr. Spock, take command of the bridge. I'm taking an away team to the surface."

"Captain, may I remind you that…"

"Spock. Save your breath. You are going to argue that it is dangerous to go to the surface and that you should lead the away team. I will acknowledge and ignore all your arguments."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Captain."

"Your objections will be noted. Chekov, Bones. Come with me."

"Captain." Sulu said. "I'd like to volunteer."

"Stay here, I want to be able to dance at your wedding."

"I have no plans to get married soon." Sulu replied.

"Perhaps someday. And when you do, I want to be there."

"Aye Captain." Sulu smiled. "I'll send an invitation."

******

Kirk assembled his away team in the transporter room. McCoy, Chekov, Deurtnap, and Malheureux two large square jawed, ruggedly handsome security officers, and the pretty, petite biochemist named Cortez. He studied them carefully before taking his spot on the transporter pad. Except for McCoy, he thought, they were a good-looking group.

Within seconds of the command to 'energize', the away team rematerialized near a dumpster behind a warehouse. The group spread out and began to familiarize themselves with their surroundings.

Kirk called the strong, burly crewman in the red shirt over. "Ensign Deurtnap?"

"Call me Mort." The security specialist said, looking over at the blonde biochemist.

Kirk knew that Deurtnap's informality was more to impress the biochemist then to be amicable. Maybe she likes them dumb, he mused. Starfleet attracted the best and the brightest to the Enterprise. On occasion, though, it seemed like a few of the least and the dullest found their way onto starships. Then again, maybe Deurtnap was an idio-savant when it came to security, strategy, and tactics.

"Jim. Over here" McCoy called out. He was kneeling over a body. I think this was the man who transmitted the signal Uhura intercepted."

"Jack Bauer?"

"Yes. He's not breathing."


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Should I continue?

**Chapter 4: Cautious Collaboration**

Dr. McCoy injected something into Jack Bauer's arm.

"Breathe, dammit." McCoy said. "Come on."

A moment passed. Jack convulsed and coughed.

"Attaboy." McCoy smiled. "He'll be all right once he regains consciousness, Jim."

After a glance at the medical tricorder, he took a small saltshaker sized item from his medical kit and began to perform what he considered routine medical care on the unconscious man.

Jack stirred slightly. Swiftly, he reached behind him with his left hand for his gun, grabbed McCoy by the throat, and pointed the Glock 9 millimeter at his head.

"Who the hell are you?" Bauer demanded.

"Son, I'm a doctor and I just saved your life. Now put away that primitive fire stick before someone gets hurt. My friends won't take too well to what you're doing."

Jack glanced around quickly. Chekov and the two security officers pointed phasers at him. The strange pale people who shot him had weapons that looked similar. Bauer looked around. Clearly outnumbered. He thought. Two are softer targets. The others seemed impossibly fit.

"I'm not going to send you a bill. You can put the weapon down. Last thing I want to do is treat you for phaser wounds again."

Calculating the odds and reassessing his reaction, Jack put the gun back in his waistband. _Phaser?_ Must be the brand name for the gun, he thought. It sounded more like something out of Battlestar Gallactica to him.

"That's better." McCoy said. "By the way, I was beginning to think you didn't appreciate me fixing you up. Just so you know, I gave you something that will drop your cholesterol by about 30 points. I don't know what you eat, but I can tell you, some day it will kill you."

"Thanks. I don't recognize the uniforms. Who do you work for?"

Kirk answered. "That's not important now. We intercepted a transmission of yours. I think we are looking for the same people."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kirk played the audio for him. Jack listened in silence.

"We don't know what the Rom- what these people are up to," Kirk explained. "But we know they are dangerous and hostile."

"No kidding." Jack said. His phone chirped.

"What's that?"

"My phone. Can I answer it?"

"Sure." Kirk answered. He fingered the button on his tricorder that would block Jack's communications if necessary. "Is it Chloe?"

"Hello. No, fine. Do you have any news? No? OK. We'll talk later." Jack hung up.

"What did she have to say?"

"Nothing."

Chekov smiled. "Hardly nozzing, Jack Bauer. The voman asked if he vass okay and told him that CTC had no records of anyvone by the name of Spartek. That's the Romulan in the funny dzhacket, keptain."

Kirk sighed. Chekov's Russian accent made him harder to understand than a stuttering, drunk, lisping Andorian. "In the funny what, Mr. Chekov?"

"Jacket." Bauer interrupted. "You're Russian. KGB?"

Chekov laughed. "KGB?"

"How else would you be able to listen in to my conversation?"

"It was easy to find frequency. Cellular phone vass inwented in Russia, you know By Ivan Nikolovich in-"

"This is not the time for a history lesson," Kirk snapped. "Jack, did you happen to see where Spartek and the woman with him were headed?"

"No."

"We should be able to track them.

"They may be close by." Bauer said. "They mentioned that 5,000 liters of Rholadium gas. I get the feeling it was in one of the warehouses in this industrial park."

"Captain," Cortez, the biochemist said tentatively, staring at the screen of her tricorder. "I am detecting a large amount of Rholadium approximately 2200 meters north east of here."

"OK. Let's go find it." Kirk said.

"One more thing, captain. The temperature readings exceed 38 Celsius. Rholadium becomes highly volatile between 39 and 40 Celsius."

"How volatile?"

"It explodes. We are easily within range of the blast. If that doesn't kill us, the fumes will."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the hiatus. Here's chapter 5. I hope you like it

**Chapter 5- Closing in on the Threat**

The away team and Bauer looked at each other as they processed the information.

"We've got to stop the blast." Kirk said.

"No kidding." Bauer responded. "Unless you have some liquid nitrogen or a gigantic blast bubble to cover the building we need to move now!" Jack ran toward the building, his cell phone raised to his ear.

Kirk and the away team jogged behind him. Ensign Duertnap quickly caught up to Bauer. He kept pace for a moment, then sprinted ahead looking like a cross between a charging rhino and a showboating sprinter.

"Keptain," Chekov said. "Temperature reading is 38.3…. 38.35 degrees and still rising."

Kirk nodded, his mind racing. There had to be options. "Ensign Deurtnap." He called into the communicator. "Wait for us before entering the perimeter."

"Affirmative, Captain." Was the crisp and gruff response.

***

Over the ridge, the warehouse became visible. Bauer assessed the area. A chain link fence with barbed wired surrounded the parking lot and the building. Easy enough to breach, he thought, even if there is no entrance way. He didn't see any motion detectors, dogs or guards. That doesn't mean they aren't there, he reminded himself.

The guys in the weird uniforms might be helpful to him. There appeared to be at least some combat training in their backgrounds. They were aware of how they were spaced, where cover was, and seemed to be eyeballing the area for locations that would provide a tactical advantage in a fire fight.

In spite of that, they seemed like they would more likely be a hindrance. For Jack, it would be more people to coordinate maneuvers with, more discussions, more people to protect as they one by one put themselves at risk. He prefered working alone. He could tell that the two guys in red shirts felt the same way. Particularly Deurtnap, who seemed to him as undisciplined and impulsive.

Kirk was a different story. He seemed to be the type that moved people around like chess pieces. But he seemed to have good gut instincts. He would know when to take initiative and when to lay back.

The woman was sharp, bright. She was athletic and agile, and gave the impression that she could hold her own in a fight. Something told him that she would have trouble pulling the trigger if surprised by hostiles.

Ensign Deurtnap reached the perimeter fence long before anyone else and found a partially opened gate. He walked through and reached for his communicator.

"All clear, Captain." Deurtnap said. "No sign of-"

Multiple phaser blasts hit him in the chest and abdomen. He crumpled to the ground. As he fell, he fired his weapon once.

The away team found cover behind parked cars on the street. Bauer ran in a crouch position toward the perimeter fence. He saw flames. Something told him it was time to hit the deck.

BOOM!

It was a small blast, intense enough to startle people in the area, but not the big blast that Kirk's people told him it would be. Something hit the perimeter fence. It was a body in a familiar looking jogging suit.


End file.
